


sing once again with me (our strange duet)

by phantasmagorics



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Phantom of the Opera inspired, Romance, Soulmates, angst angst angst, but we shall see, of sorts, potential Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagorics/pseuds/phantasmagorics
Summary: i am the mask you wear / it's me they hear
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	sing once again with me (our strange duet)

“You make me weak,” is all he manages to choke out.

And then his vision goes dark.


End file.
